Canción para una esposa triste
by Sally Kusajishi
Summary: Porque hay momentos en la vida de todas las personas en que debes decidir, y él así lo hizo ... /AU/


Inspirado en "Canción para una esposa triste" - Los galos

* * *

.

.

- Kasumi, debemos hablar - dijo Neji entrando en la habitación

- Voy a revisar a los niños - evadió ella rápidamente

- Ellos ya están dormidos, no puedes evadir por más tiempo esta conversación

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? - preguntó ella intentando fingir que no sabía nada

- Tú sabes que en mi vida hay alguien más, me tengo que marchar, pero no sé... si es lo mejor - ella abrió sus ojos azules un poco, mirándolo dolida, pero no sorprendida

- ¿Cómo va a ser lo mejor si me abandonas? ¡Estás abandonando a tus hijos! - dijo ella empezando a llorar

- Sin mí los niños crecerán igual, yo no pienso olvidarme de ellos - él soltó un pesado suspiro - y sabes que nuestro matrimonio fue estipulado desde hace muchos años, yo no quería casarme

- ¿Eso es todo? Fue un ajuste, fin del asunto ¿Tan poco te importan estos cinco años de matrimonio?

- Hmph... Desde esta noche tú y yo seremos pasado, pero antes de irme quiero darte las gracias por nuestros hijos - ella sollozaba - Por favor no llores que no merezco esas lágrimas - Neji se acercó a ella limpiándole la cara con un pañuelo

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó intentando no tartamudear

- No me preguntes eso, tampoco preguntes como paso... sólo te puedo decir que no voy a cambiar de opinión, espero puedas perdonarme y seas muy feliz, es lo que mereces

- ¿Esto es lo que merezco?

- Mereces encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, que te quiera... que realmente note la gran mujer que eres. Alguien que pueda hacerte olvidar este momento... pero los niños me necesitaran siempre, porque aunque tú dejes de ser mi esposa, ellos serán siempre mis hijos - hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír logrando un pequeño esbozo - ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella tomando otro pañuelo

- Si ellos te preguntan por mí, dile que los quiero mucho, no les hables mal de mí

Ella asintió levemente

- Debo irme, cuídate y cuídalos mucho - dijo eso y le dio un beso en la frente

Se dirigió al armario y saco sus maletas que ya estaban listas, Kasumi se recostó en la cama mientras sollozaba abrazando una almohada, él salió del apartamento, subiéndose a un taxi para poder ir al que ahora consideraría su hogar, alguien lo esperaba

Alguien... la imagen de esa persona vino a su mente haciendo lo sonreír por dentro, mientras recordaba el inicio de todo

_Era viernes por la noche, su trabajo en la oficina se había alargado demasiado, pero eso no evitó que al salir pasara a un bar cercano; era una costumbre que ya tenía_

_Entró al lugar sentándose en el lugar de siempre en la barra. El bar no era demasiado concurrido, así que a pesar de ser viernes por la noche no se hallaba lleno a reventar como lo estaría cualquier otro lugar_

_Con el brandy en su mano observó la hora y dio un ligero vistazo al lugar._

_Eran casi las once y una muchacha acababa de entrar, se sentó justo a su lado, él la observó curioso, nadie se sentaba a su lado o al menos no mujeres, pues con su mirada él hacía desistir a la que intentara acercarse_

_Ella ordenó un vodka, mientras él la seguía observando, no parecía el tipo de mujer que iba a ese bar, pues la mayoría de las presentes estaban en traje formal y zapatos altos, mostrando así que acababan de salir del trabajo, ella en cambio tenía un par de jeans y una blusa informal, sus zapatos se asemejaban a unos tenis._

_- Hola - saludó ella con una sonrisa al notar que él la miraba_

_- Hola - devolvió él el saludo, mientras elevaba su mirada para verla a la cara..Tenía una expresión alegre, estaba poco maquillada y tenía un largo cabello castaño recogido con unas hebillas. Él volvió a fijar su mirada en su trago. _

_Los minutos siguieron pasando y ella no decía nada, normalmente eso le hubiera alegrado, pues es lo que esperaba, pero con esa extraña no era así, quería que le hablara._

_- Otro - pidió al barman que de inmediato lo atendió, llenando nuevamente el ahora vació vaso - gracias_

_- También para mí- dijo ella, el barman le sirvió ágilmente._

_Terminó su trago y pagó la cuenta para luego irse a casa. Esa fue la primera vez que la vio._

_La segunda vez fue en el mismo lugar, una semana después, él se sentó en la barra y mientras bebía su habitual trago una mujer se le acercó con la clara intención de ligarlo._

_Él estaba hastiado, le había dicho de todos los modos posibles, por poco en todos los idiomas que sabía, que no estaba interesado, incluso le mostró su anillo de matrimonio, aclarando que estaba casado, pero la tipa seguía insistiendo, hasta que llegó su salvación, encarnada en la muchacha de la semana anterior_

_- Hola amor - saludó mientras sonreía - lamento llegar tarde, problemas en el trabajo - y puso levemente su mano en la mejilla de él_

_- No hay problema - contesto él intentando seguirle la corriente - no ha pasado nada interesante_

_La tipa que lo acosaba se retiró inmediatamente lanzándoles una mirada furiosa, tan pronto estuvo segura que no los miraba, retiró su mano de la mejilla de él y se sonrojó completamente._

_- Lo siento - musitó mientras empezaba a alejarse_

_- Espera - le detuvo él sin saber porque - déjame invitarte un trago para agradecerte… - ¿Desde cuándo era tan social?_

_- Gracias - ella continuaba raja - por cierto, soy Tenten_

_- Neji - dijo él dándole un ligero apretón de manos, ella se sentó y recibió el trago - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó sin poder contenerse_

_- Me pareció ver que necesitabas ayuda, es todo - ella sonreía mientras un ligero rubor volvía a su rostro. Él nuevamente observó su atuendo, era bastante parecido al de la semana anterior, excepto por el cabello, que esta vez estaba recogido en una coleta alta_

_- No entendía que no estoy interesado - contestó él indiferente bebiendo su trago de un solo sorbo - otro - pidió_

_- Ya veo - dijo ella detallándolo - estas felizmente casado ¿verdad?_

_- Sólo casado - contestó, sabiendo que feliz no era exactamente la palabra para describir su matrimonio - ¿Y tú?_

_- ¿Yo qué? - preguntó sin entender la pregunta_

_- ¿Cuál es tu estado civil? - definitivamente ese brandy tenía algo, él no hablaba, o tal vez era la chica que realmente le intrigaba._

_- Ah, lo siento - dijo ella empezando a reír - no te había entendido, yo soy felizmente soltera._

_- ¿Malas experiencias? - seguía sin saber porque preguntaba, y entendía aún menos el porqué de haberse sentido aliviado al saber que ella era soltera._

_- No realmente, simplemente no me parece necesario tener una pareja en este momento._

_- Interesante - contesto él terminándose su trago y observando el reloj - debo irme._

_- Ojalá no te regañen mucho - dijo ella sin medir sus palabras._

_Él le dedicó media sonrisa mientras pagaba la cuenta, incluido el trago de ella._

_Su siguiente encuentro fue por completo inesperado, estaba en el trabajo, esperando que una junta en la que conocerían a sus nuevos publicistas empezara, ahí fue cuando la vio; esta vez sí llevaba un traje formal y su cabello recogido elegantemente con una hebilla. No supo las propuestas que hicieron, pues él estaba embelesado viéndola, afortunadamente los demás socios si prestaron atención y estuvieron de acuerdo con la campaña presentada_

_- Señor Hyüga, lo dejamos con la gerente de la campaña para que discutan los detalles finales y los honorarios_

_Él asintió mientras veía como todos excepto Tenten dejaban la sala._

_- Buenos días - saludó ella con una seriedad que no hubiera creído que ella tuviera - en esta carpeta esta todo lo referente a la campaña, incluidos los costos_

_- Muy bien, permítame analizarlos - tomó la carpeta y buscando su cabeza fría la revisó rápidamente - me parece muy bien todo, por favor entréguele todo a mi secretaria._

_- De acuerdo, hasta otra oportunidad señor Hyuuga._

_- Espera - llamó él antes que ella saliera - ¿Te veré el viernes?_

_- Claro - contestó ella abandonando su máscara de seriedad y sonriendo - allá estaré._

_Así, entre reuniones y almuerzos de trabajo y los viernes en el bar de siempre se empezaron a ver más seguido al punto de ser buenos amigos._

_Ella vivía sola en la ciudad, pues sus padres eran de otro lugar, siempre aparecía vestida de un modo tan informal los viernes porque odiaba los trajes elegantes, pero se los ponía cuando tenía reuniones, al punto que si se convocaba una reunión inesperada ella tenía un traje y zapatos listos en la oficina. Él ya le había contado de sus hijos mellizos y que su matrimonio había sido arreglado, ella sabía perfectamente que él no era feliz en su matrimonio y que el motivo de seguir casado eran sus hijos._

_Aquel viernes todo cambio, ella se veía un poco triste y apagada, usualmente no pasaba de tres tragos y ya llevaba siete y contando_

_- Tenten ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto finalmente preocupado cuando contó que era el noveno trago_

_- Nada - contestó ella - otro - el barman se acercó indeciso y le sirvió, esperando que Neji dijera algo._

_- Tenten, no deberías tomar más._

_- No es tú problema - contestó ella enojada, desocupando el vaso de un sorbo - otro - Neji le indico al barman que no le sirviera más - ¿Estás sordo? Te pedí otro._

_- No tomaras más, te llevare a tu casa y dormirás, después, cuando estés bien me darás las gracias por evitarte una futura escena embarazosa - le dijo esto con voz firme, a modo de orden, ella asintió callada mientras él pagaba la cuenta._

_- Lo siento - murmuró casi dormida en el taxi que los llevaba a la casa de ella._

_- No importa - contestó él._

_Unos minutos después llegaron al lugar donde ella vivía, la ayudo a bajarse, y al ver su gran sentido del equilibrio, decidió acompañarla hasta la puerta, ella tropezaba con todos los escalones mientras tarareaba una canción, cuando llegaron a la puerta decidió ponerle cuidado a esos tarareos mientras abría la puerta pues ella no lograba introducir la llave._

_- tú serías el hombre perfecto.... pero solo tienes un defecto...- ella se giró para verlo a la cara - ...que no eres soltero(*)_

_Él se sorprendió por esas palabras mientras ella pasaba las manos por su cuello y se estiraba para darle un beso. Lo que ella hizo no podía considerarse un beso, había sido un leve roce de labios, pero dicho roce le sirvió para entender los sentimientos de ella y empezar su propia guerra de emociones._

_- Lo siento - dijo ella como si hubiera recobrado la conciencia apartándose de él como si quemara, introduciéndose en el apartamento y cerrando la puerta rápidamente._

_Ella no se apareció en el trabajo de él, en las reuniones que tenían programadas aparecía una representante, pero el viernes si estaba en el bar. Estaba callada y escasamente probaba el trago, su siempre presente sonrisa no estaba. De repente se tomó el trago y se puso de pie._

_- Siento lo ocurrido la vez pasada, tomé de más - y le dio la espalda para retirarse._

_- Tenten - él la detuvo sosteniéndola de la muñeca, ella se giró y nuevamente rozó sus labios con los de él._

_- Lo siento - musitó apenada - no te volveré a molestar._

_Y nuevamente intento irse, pero el agarre en su muñeca se lo impedía, Neji la halo para que se acercara y la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara a la cara, después de eso le sonrió levemente para ser él el que esta vez buscara sus labios, en algo más que un simple roce de labios._

_Su guerra de emociones se había resuelto; él también se había enamorado._

_Así empezó todo, ella jamás presionó nada, jamás le dijo que abandonara a su esposa, ella se limitaba a ser su amante sin quejarse, pero para él las cosas así no funcionaban, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que decidir._

Y él lo hizo, decidió. Escogió a Tenten sin dudarlo, con ella era realmente feliz, sabía que de seguir con su esposa los condenaba a ambos a un matrimonio vacío. Se daría la oportunidad de ser feliz, y a su esposa la oportunidad de buscar quien la quisiera de verdad. Sabía que sus hijos entenderían, además el planeaba seguir visitándolos

- ¿Seguro de lo que haces? - preguntó ella al verlo con las maletas.

- Si - contesto él - ellos sabrán entenderme y Kasumi es fuerte.

Ella no dijo más, sólo pudo sonreírle y ayudarlo a instalarse en su nuevo hogar.

-------------------------

Habían pasado tres años y medio desde el día que dejó a su ahora ex-esposa, y por lo que le contaron sus hijos ella se había vuelto a casar hacia año y medio. Hablaba con sus hijos seguido, pero ellos estaban en otro país pues Kasumi al poco tiempo de separarse decidió irse a su país de origen, llevándose a los niños con ella. Además de llamarlos, les enviaba regalos.

- Neji, se hará tarde - llamó Tenten ya lista para salir al lado de la puerta.

- Voy - contestó él frustrado colgando el teléfono, desde hacía más de dos meses que no lograba comunicarse con sus hijos - déjame ayudarte con esto - dijo tomando la pañalera

- Gracias, pero Himoru pesa más - dijo ella agarrando mejor al pequeño de dos años que tenía en brazos - olvídalo, yo lo llevo - completo al notar que Neji se disponía a cargarlo - oye, ellos deben estar bien - le dijo mientras caminaban en dirección al parque.

Él asintió, intentando contagiarse del optimismo de ella.

- Tenten, está muy lleno - habló cuando llegaron al parque y vieron que había niños corriendo por doquier.

- Así conocerá amigos - dijo empezando a caminar hacia la caja de arena - ¿Vienes? - preguntó al ver que él se había entretenido.

- Si, ya voy - contesto al volver en sí, acababa de ver una cabellera violeta que se le hizo muy similar a la de Kasumi, pero no le pudo ver la cara a la persona, de repente algo impacto en su pierna.

- Lo siento - dijo un niño levantándose y limpiándose la tierra

- ¿Hiroshi? - preguntó confundido al ver esos ojos de un azul más claro que el de Kasumi, pero sin ser tan blancos como los de él.

- ¡Papá! - contesto el niño abrazándolo

- ¿Y tu hermana? - pregunto viendo hacia todas partes

- Allá - dijo señalando un lugar - junto con mamá, vamos - le tomó de la mano y empezó a llevarlo hacía el lugar donde había visto la cabellera violeta

Él busco con la mirada a Tenten, que observaba curiosa como iba siendo guiado por un pequeño, y observó atenta al ver una a niña bastante parecida al niño que llevaba a Neji.

- ¡Papá! - saludó la niña también abrazándolo, la persona de la cabellera violeta se giro curiosa al escuchar esas palabras

- Hola Neji - saludó esa voz conocida.

- Hola Kasumi - saludó él sin poder evitar que su mirada se clavara en la enorme barriga que tenia

- Tengo cinco meses - contesto ella adivinando su pregunta - mira, él es Ishida mi esposo - dijo indicándole a un sujeto al lado de ella que de inmediato extendió su mano.

- Mucho gusto, soy Neji - y se dieron un ligero apretón de manos, lo soltó y observó que los niños los veían a los tres de modo curioso, sintió que algo se colgó a su pierna, al bajar su mirada vio a Himoru, se agachó para alzarlo - Les presento a Himoru, mi hijo.

- Se parece mucho a ti - dijo Kasumi despeinando al pequeño - ¿Y dónde está la mamá?

Por un leve momento no supo interpretar la mirada de Kasumi, pero igual buscó con su vista a Tenten encontrándola cerca de allí, mirando la escena con interés, le hizo señas para que se acercara

- Kasumi, te presento a Tenten.

- Mucho gusto - dijeron casi al tiempo mientras se apretaban las manos

- Tenten, te presento a Hiroshi y Haruka, mis hijos... niños, ella es Tenten, mi esposa.

- Mucho gusto - dijeron los niños inclinándose respetuosamente.

- Tenten, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto Kasumi

- Claro - contestó la aludida sonriendo mientras se alejaban un poco de los demás.

- Y él ¿Quién es? - preguntaron los niños al ver al bebe en sus brazos

- Él es Himoru, es hijo de Tenten y yo, así que es su medio hermano

- ¿Podemos jugar con él? - preguntaron emocionados ante su nuevo hermanito.

- Pero deben tener cuidado, solo tiene dos años.

- Si - dijeron ellos, sentándose en el suelo con el pequeño

Ishida y Neji observaban en silencio a las dos mujeres que se habían alejado.

.....................

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Tenten, temerosa de algún reclamo por parte de la ex-esposa de Neji.

- Nada malo... solo quería decirte... - hizo una pausa mientras acariciaba su barriga y sonreía un poco – Gracias.

Y la abrazó, agradeciéndole por haberla salvado del que ahora podía notar, había sido un matrimonio vacío. Tenten le correspondió el abrazo.

Neji e Ishida sonreían al ver el abrazo entre ellas, ambos temían que algo malo pudiera pasar

- Creo que yo también debo agradecerte.

- A mi no, a Tenten - contestó él sentándose en el suelo para ver jugar a sus tres hijos.

Hiroshi y Haruka eran la prueba de que él había intentado querer a Kasumi, que había intentado ser feliz con ella, pero además de respeto no logró sentir otra cosa por ella, aunque eso no significaba que no quisiera a sus hijos; ellos fueron el motivo de seguir intentando luchar por el matrimonio, pero bien es sabido que estar en un matrimonio sólo porque hay hijos de por medio no es lo mejor y no siempre funciona.

Poco rato después volvieron Tenten y Kasumi riendo, se habían caído bien, Kasumi dijo que tenía hambre e Ishida de una vez hizo hasta lo imposible por arreglar eso, pero como ella no quería nada del parque, decidieron irse. Ishida quería muchísimo a Kasumi y hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz, Neji sonrió por dentro, eso era lo que él había deseado para ella.

- Mañana puedes pasar por ellos - dijo Kasumi antes de irse, pues Neji había expresado su deseo de quedarse con los niños por ese día.

Él asintió mientras con Tenten se iban a seguir jugando con el pequeño Himoru.

- ¿En qué piensas Neji?

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó confundido.

- No has podido borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

- Me gusto poder ver a los niños, ver que están bien... - meditó un poco sus palabras - y me gusto ver a Kasumi, ver que encontró a alguien bueno.

- Tú lo habías dicho, ella es fuerte.

Tenten le dedicó una sonrisa y él se la devolvió. Había comprobado que su decisión había sido la correcta

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_(__*) "Eres casi el hombre perfecto" - Ana Cirré (aunque también hay una versión de Laura Pausini) ¬¬ por haber escuchado esa cancion ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza..._

_En fin, fic dedicado a Vistoria-sama, para su campaña _**_Por un fanfiction con más NejiTen!!! _**

_Gracias Vistoria por ayudarme a corregir la historia_

_Espero les haya gustado el one-shot, llevaba mucho tiempo planeandolo y finalmente logré escribirlo..._

_Pido disculpas si lo encuentran OoC _

_._

_._

_._

_"Grítale al cielo que no quieres ser sólo uno más" _


End file.
